


Up Till Midnight

by TerminallyTyranical



Category: SSF, Super Science Friends
Genre: Angst, One Shot, Other, wowie it’s a shortie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerminallyTyranical/pseuds/TerminallyTyranical
Summary: Einstein has trouble sleeping, and decides to grab a glass of water.





	Up Till Midnight

There was a strange peaceful silence in the Big Ben tonight. Einstein looked up from his journal, 3 am. Well now he knew why. Sliding off his bed, the young boy stumbled out for a glass of water. There was a genuine part of him that was surprised when he saw Churchill in the kitchen, heating up some water for some tea. Usually he was out by nine, but he guessed this was a special occasion for the both of them. “Would you like a spot of tea my boy?” Albert looked around the rest of the room. Empty, although he didn’t know what he was expecting. His vocal chords having not warmed up yet, he gave a silent nod, strands of cream colored hair dangling in front of his face. “You shouldn’t be up you know, unless you’re wetting the bed again.” Churchill commented, moving the steaming kettle from the stove top. Einstein’s face flushed, “no-” he protested, probably louder than he should’ve.” “You know,” Churchill began to ramble on. “The other Einstein was a big fan of sleep, got all ten hours. Don’t know how he did it.” Albert shifted his shoulders uncomfortably, taking a seat on one of the beaten wooden chairs they’d set up. The scorch marks from Tesla’s misfortune with the toaster all too prevalent. “Well, I’m not Einstein.” “Of course you are, you’re made of him.” 

Him

“Yeah.. him.”  
Churchill blinked, his half awaken state only just now realizing what he’d done. An awkward silence now sat between them, the only sound breaking it being the small clink of the glasses as Churchill set down the cups.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first angst fic. I didn’t try to go all out, but if you want more of this kinda things that’s cool too. All criticism is really appreciated.


End file.
